


The Library

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie's Birthday Month Fest 2015, Community: charlieficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is reading in the dragon section when the sexiest librarian he's ever seen tells him the library is closing for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fest posted on comment fest celebrating Charlie Weasley's birthday month @ [charlieficathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.com.
> 
> This prompt was posted by thimble_kiss and was: "Charlie/Padma - There's a sexy librarian in the dragon-lore section."

Prior to discovering his love for magical creatures, Charlie had spent as little time as possible in the library, but once he’d been introduced to the their world, he couldn’t read enough. Not even his love of Quidditch could withstand his love of magical creatures and he’d happily given up the sport at the chance to work the dragon reserve in Romania.  
  
During the ten years he’d spent in Romania, he’d spent what little free time he had traveling to neighboring countries to learn about their creatures, but especially dragons. Sometimes he’d get to speak to an elderly wizard, but usually he found himself in a dusty library.  
  
Most of the librarians were older witches with glasses slipping off the ends of their pointed noses as they glared at him, but sometimes they were younger, more attractive witches who tended to hover over him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t taken one or two of the younger ones out on a date that ended in their bedrooms.  
  
None of those witches, however, could hold a candle to the librarian standing a few feet away from him now. He wouldn’t have believed she was a librarian at all had it not been for the gold name badge on her.  
  
“Did you hear me?” she asked, pushing her glasses up. “I said we’re closed. You need to leave.”  
  
She was dressed like a witch twice her age, but she could hide the curves that made his cock twitch. He tried to adjust himself slyly, but the way her eyes flickered to his crotch told him she knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
He expected her to blush and then tell him off for getting a boner in her library, but instead she lifted her wand and dimmed the lights in the library, leaving them partially in the dark.  
  
“We have to be quiet,” she told him as she slipped off the glasses. She set them on a nearby table and then pulled her hair out of the extra tight bun it had been in. “Everyone else should have left, but someone might still be here.”  
  
As he watched, she shook out her long hair and then slipped off the dark robe she was wearing, revealing a knee length pencil skirt and a white button down shirt.   
  
He was propelled into action when she began to unbutton the shirt, revealing a lacy cami. His hands took over and soon they were both naked. He teased her sex and then bent her over the table, filling her in a single thrust.  
  
She held onto the table as he slammed into her and was the first to break the quiet rule as her cries echoed through the library. He emptied himself into her moments later.  
  
“Best. Birthday. Ever,” he said after they’d both recovered. “Thanks, love.”  
  
“It was my absolute pleasure. I’ve always wanted to do it in a library.”  
  
Charlie smiled at his wife and handed her the robe. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
